Examples of a solder handling assembly include, without limitation, a soldering iron having a tip to melt solder, a desoldering device, and a hot air device. A desoldering device may have a nozzle with a heater inside, and the nozzle is used to melt and remove solder from a work piece. A hot air device melts solder by applying hot air to the solder, and such a device can be used for both soldering and desoldering. These and other devices are referred to herein as solder handling assemblies. The handling of solder, whether to apply or remove solder, is referred to herein as a solder handling operation.
A solder handling operation is typically performed at an appropriate temperature which has been predetermined. The appropriate temperature can depend on several factors, such as the type of solder used, the type of solder handling assembly, the size and shape of the working tip on the solder handling assembly, and heat resistance of the component to be soldered or desoldered. There are conventional solder handling assemblies that have no temperature adjustment feature. Such non-adjustable solder handling assemblies are useful for maintaining manufacturing quality by requiring soldering handling operations to be performed at single temperature setting in accordance with predetermined manufacturing requirements.
Other solder handling assemblies have a temperature adjustment feature. With many conventional temperature adjustment features, it is possible for the person or operator to use an inappropriate temperature setting. For example, it often happens that the operator increases the temperature setting to a level that is higher than what is appropriate because a higher temperature makes it easier to melt solder and thereby speeds up the soldering handling operation. However, an unduly high temperature setting can damage the component being soldered or desoldered.
Efforts have been made to prevent an operator from using an inappropriate temperature setting. There is a need for a solder handling assembly with a temperature adjustment feature that allows for various modes in restricting adjustment.